


Lullaby

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

“Sherlock, please stop.”  
  
“I can’t just turn it off like a tap!” Sherlock whirled away to the window, snapping at his friend in frustration. Usually after a case and the related lack of food and sleep, Sherlock would gorge on whatever takeaway John picked up, then fall into bed for a good sixteen hours. But this time, he was wound far too tightly.  
  
“I’m sorry, John. Please… just make it stop.” He yanked at his disheveled curls.  
  
“Do you want me to fix it?”  
  
Sherlock nodded miserably.  
  
The doctor smiled and nodded, heading into the bedroom and then the kitchen. Sherlock heard the fridge open and the microwave running.  
  
John sat on the sofa. “Come lie down,” he murmured. “I’ve got something that will help.”  
  
Sherlock did as he was told, gingerly laying his head in his flatmate’s lap. John ran his fingers through the wild hair and cupped the too-sharp cheek in his hand. “Shut your eyes,” he instructed, his voice low. The lids fluttered shut.  
  
“Here you go, my baby boy.” Sherlock felt something touch his lips. “Open up.” He did. A soft teat slid in. He began to suck.  
  
“That’s right. Drink up all the lovely warm milk.”  
  
“Mmm. Good, Daddy.”  
  
“Then someone needs a nap.”  
  
“Daddy, will you sing me a lullaby?”  
  
“Of course, after your bottle.”  
  



End file.
